mlodzi_tytanifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Cyborg
Cyborg – jest w połowie człowiekiem, w połowie maszyną, co daje mu wiele udogodnień, np. wielką siłę (jest prawdopodobnie najsilniejszym Tytanem, ale jego siła się waha: raz ma problemy z udźwignięciem 200 kg, a czasem bez wysiłku podniesie kilkanaście ton) lub działa soniczne w rękach. Najlepszy przyjaciel Bestii i główny bohater odcinka "Części niezamienne", "Jestem tylko człowiekiem", "Przeciążenie" i trzeciego sezonu. Zanim otrzymał części mechaniczne, był atletą, o czym wspomina w odcinku „Jestem tylko człowiekiem”. Rodzice Cyborga byli naukowcami. Życie Cyborga zmieniło się wskutek tragicznego wypadku podczas eksperymentu, w którym stracił matkę a jego ciało uległo poważnym kontuzjom. Jego ojciec próbując go ratować zamienił jego kończyny, oraz inne uszkodzone narządy na części robotyczne. Uważa się za potwora, o czym wspomina w odcinku „Tytani Wio!”: mówi że stał się potworem na skutek wypadku. Czasem zamyka się w sobie. Jest znakomitym mechanikiem, sam zrobił swój ukochany samochód – T-ercedes. Jako jedyny z członków Tytanów kilkukrotnie odchodził z drużyny. Charakter ma podobny do Robina, lecz jest mniej poważny. Uwielbia żartować, wspaniały z niego przyjaciel. Bardzo lubi gry wideo, w których zwykle towarzyszy mu Robin lub Bestia, jego najlepszy kumpel. Jest niezwykle szczery, bardzo lubi dobrze zjeść i nie cierpi niczego związanego z tofu (dlatego często kłóci się o to z Bestią). Zawsze daje z siebie wszystko, zarówno w walce, jak i w majsterkowaniu. Jako najstarszy Tytan ma typowe problemy z wchodzeniem w dorosłość, przez co czasem zachowuje się w sposób niedojrzały kłócąc się o byle co, szczególnie z Robinem. Pomagał Tytanom Wschodu w zbudowaniu ich wieży oraz w zgraniu drużyny. Głosem Cyborga dubbinguje go Krzysztof Banaszyk. Osobowość Jako osoba Cyborg jest niezwykle szczery i zabawny, bardzo lubi spożywać mięso, uważa, że tofu Bestii jest okropne. Korzysta ze swojego życia, spotkało go szczęście - znalazł przyjaciół, którzy uważają go za człowieka, a nie za dziwadło. Charakterystyką Victora stanowi jego upartość, a także częste zamknięcie się w sobie. Historia Rodzice Cyborga byli wybitnymi naukowcami, którzy pragnęli by ich syn stał się podobny do nich. Victor marzył jednak o karierze sportowej. Życie Cyborga zmieniło się wskutek tragicznego wypadku podczas eksperymentu, w którym stracił matkę a jego ciało uległo poważnym uszkodzeniom. Ojciec Vica, Silas Stone próbując desperacko uratować syna, przewiózł go do swojego laboratorium, gdzie użył eksperymentalnych technologii. Kończyny Cyborga zostały zastąpione, zrobotozytowanymi protezami z eksperymentalnego stopu metalu, podobnie jak uszkodzone narządy wewnętrzne i część jego twarzy. W odcinku "Jestem tylko człowiekiem"'' Cyborg mówi o swojej przeszłości jako atleta, natomiast w odcinku "Wio!" mówi, że stał się potworem na skutek wypadku. Ciekawostki * Siła chłopaka bardzo często się waha. Potrafi on mieć kłopoty z podniesieniem dwustu kilogramów, ale często bez problemu unosi np. tonową skałę. Widzimy to także w odcinku "Przeciążenie" gdzie ledwo podnosi ciężary Gwiazdką, ale w innym odcinku z łatwością podnosi cały budynek. * W odcinku "Cyborg Barbarzyńca" zakochał się w wojowniczce o imieniu Sarasim. * Jako najstarsi z Tytanów tylko on i Robin mają prawo jazdy. I są znakomitymi kierowcami. * Cyborg ma pojawić się w sequelu do ''Człowieka ze Stali pod tytułem Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, a w jego rolę ma wcielić się aktor Ray Fisher. Tym samym jest kolejnym po Robinie (różne filmy o Batmanie) i Deathstroke'u (serial Arrow) bohaterem serialu Młodzi Tytani, który doczekał się wystepu w wersji aktorskiej. * Jego największym wrogiem jest Brat Krwiak. * Był członkiem Ligi Sprawiedliwości. * Cyborg kocha jeść mięso czym doprowadza Bestie do szału. * Chłopak zawsze pokonuje Bestie na konsoli. * Nigdy nie skończył liceum. Galeria Zobacz też * Młodzi Tytani: Akcja! Wiki:Cyborg Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Młodzi Tytani